FIGS. 8 and 9 show an example of a discharge lamp with reflector of the prior art, for example Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No.2002-319310. The light-emitting component of a light-emitting tube 2 of a discharge lamp with reflector 1 is located at the focal point of the reflector 3, and the irradiated light reflected by a reflector film coated on the interior surface of the reflector 3 is irradiated to the front of the lamp. The irradiated incident light falls on an optical system provided in front of the lamp. A protective glass 4 affixed to the front surface of the reflector 3 protects against the scattering of glass fragments to the exterior should the light-emitting tube 2 break. The protective glass 4 is fixed to the reflector 3 using a silicone adhesive 5.